(xxx) Princess
by Lollipopcookie
Summary: Serenity and her friends go on search for the witch of the nether in order to help their enderman friend Andr, will they succeed? Or get played around by the witches minions.
1. Andr in a major crisis!

**Note: the following characters r meh OCs :) minecraft belongs to mojang. Nothing else :) Oh and this inclues sort of tentacle rape and lesbo stuff (maybe) that's all. Don't read if u dun like :)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Lunar's POV **

****"OH COME ON!" I beat my friend Cassandra to yet another race, i was cheating a little though. "Lunar how can you win EVERY race!" she was getting a little mad. "Through practice" I giggled at my friend, true that but I used a speed potion for this race. "Guys come in lunch is ready!" we stopped to look at our older friend, Moonlight. We went in as told, but failed to notice the eyes glowing in the dark forest...

**Cassandra's POV**

****I was still mad at Lunar for winning EVERY race we have, what the hell was her secret? I know she said it was through practice, but I can't help but feel a little doubtful.

**Serenity's POV**

****Looking out the window, I could not help but notice two endermen like eyes looking at my friend and sis, in a few seconds I figured that they belonged to andr, my enderman friend. I sighed and used my powers to teleport her to me. I heard her yelp as she noticed she was not at her original position "Andr why are you stalking Lunar and Cassandra?" "well..." her voice trailed off as she looked in the distance, something was definently not right. Suddenly her eyes turned milky white, like the enderman hat she was wearing. "An...dr?" I questioned, she didn't respond like she was in a trance or something "Rhen we are going out mining!" "okay!" I replied to my friends. I smiled thinking of them being happy mining and fighting mobs, I turned to Andr and saw she was not there. "Andr? Where did you go?" I looked at the floor and saw her lying there, not moving. "Andr! Are you okay? What happened!" I carried her to my bed and tried a healing spell on her,still didn't wake up. I did a body scan and found out that she had a fatigue, blindness ,nausea and poison spell casted on her by a witch. "but...not even witches can do this sort of magic, well only one can...

**End Of Chappy 1 XD hope u liked it :)**


	2. Injured friends, and a new enemy?

**AN:this is the fifth time I tried to publish this XD I'm using a tablet so I keep clicking the close button :P that's all :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Lunar's POV**

I went to the ravine with my friends,I felt like a shouldn't have left Rhen alone at home, but no one would attack her."finally we're here, careful guys the its a deep drop" Moon warned us "it's okay Moon! Lunar can fly down while the two of us use the waterfall!" Cassandra suggested and slid down the waterfall, closely followed by me and Moon "WEEEEE this is fun!" Cassandra yelled in joy, she was having lots of fun. At the bottom, we saw what we wanted : DIAMONDS! There were around 10 of them too, we prepared our iron picks and went towards them. Suddenly, we heard a arrow fire "Ow, what was that?" we turned around and saw Moon clutching on to her arm in pain, i saw an arrow with something on it that I didn't want to see "umm..Moon?...There's something wrong with the arrow.." Cassandra noticed it too, Moon started to feel a little dizzy and was wobbling to the side. " t-the arrow...IT HAS A POISON NAUSEA HARMING SPELL ON IT! ON ONE CAN DO THAT! ONLY HEROINE!" I screamed, practically scaring my friends out of their souls. "guys...I...don't...feel...so...good...ugh" then,Moon fainted! "Moon! Wake up!" we yelled, but to no avail,Moon didn't wake up. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and saw the same arrow had hit me too. Cassandra looked at me in horror as she relized both her friends are injured. "sorry...cass...find...Rhen..." were my last words as the world began to spin and go blurry...

**Cassandra's POV**

I looked at my friend in horror as the arrow struck her "sorry...cass...find...Rhen..." where her last words before she fainted. I heard someone laughing and I turned my head, to see my sister...Hikaru... "Hikaru,what do you want. And why did you injure my friends!" I questioned, I knew she had done this. It was the same at school..."well sis, I want to take you and your little friends home to have a little _fun_" "I will not go with you!" "fine...then I'll make you" she smiled at me evily and lunged forward with something in her hand. I felt my chest burning and looked down, she had stabbed me... "why...Hikaru...y-you...changed..." and I collapsed on the ground.

**Serenity's POV**

**(ps. Hentai in nxt Chappy. Don't read if u don't like or don't know what hentai is. That's all :) ~tata)**

I tried all of the healing spells I had learnt on Andr but she still didn't wake up,I was worried that she would not survive this spell. Only Heroine can do this,but she wouldn't... I thought to myself, thinking hard. I tried to communicate with my friends but they didn't answer, I heard a loud crash downstairs. "huh?" I thought and went downstairs, the door was busted open and there were lots of tentacles roaming around. "what...happened here?" I questioned. I felt my skirt being tugged and turned around, seeing a tentacle trying to pull my skirt down!. "p-pervert!" I yelled shooting an enchanted arrow at it, it slithered away. Suddenly, more tentacles popped up and grabbed hold of me. "iyaaaa! L-let go of me!" I screamed, trying to shoot them off with my bow. They grabbed my bow and threw it away, struggling, I tried to losen their grasp on my had so I could summon another bow. (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU-joke XD trololololololololololol hohohohoho this is me and you and not the story cause I'm super bored :P I'll get back to the story now)some of the tentacles wrapped around (I almost typed aouround XD) my 'C' sized boobs (I'm sure someone will comment "BOOBIES BOOBIES BOOBIESSS" =.=), I screamed as they began to massage my boobs "n-no! Don't!" I cried, feeling a wave of pleasure sprout from them.

**Wow longest chapter of a story I have EVER made :P and as I warned you guys, hentai in next chappy! Hope you enjoyed!**

**The characters in here r meh OCs except for herobrine and Andr, they belong to minecraft and mob talker mod. That's all, buh bai XD **


End file.
